This invention relates to rodent bait containers. More specifically, it involves a durable box for holding rodent bait and rodenticides which is safe for use around children, domestic animals and wildlife, yet is effective in killing the rodents.
A variety of rodent killing devices have been known in the art. However, they have had several drawbacks. For example, many of them have not been safe for children, domestic animals or wildlife. A recent Environmental Protection Agency regulation (F.I.F.R.A. amended 1972) has required all rodenticides be kept out of reach of children, pets and wildlife and should be used only in tamper proof bait stations. Moreover, the prior art devices have not proved to be durable over long periods of use. Similarly, the design of known devices have been faulty in that they do not prevent contamination of the rodent poison from environmental conditions, for example, by water entering the device. Still other disadvantages of the prior art are that their design necessitated high construction costs, did not provide easy means for replenishing the rodent poison, and were not totally effective in killing the rodents.